


Wake up call

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Knotting, M/M, Size Kink, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared comes home to find Jensen asleep in their bed. He can't keep his hands off his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up call

Jared leaned against the door frame, watching the sleeping form stretched out on the big bed. With his petite 5'2" body, Jensen was more often than not the smallest one in a room and splayed out on the huge California King he looked even smaller. Jared loved his boyfriend, loved running his fingers and tongue over every inch of his body and even though it was late, he knew he would be waking Jensen up.

Pulling off his tie Jared dropped his briefcase on the floor beside the door. He put the tie on the bedside table before sitting down on the bed, reaching out to stroke a big hand down the smooth expanse of Jensen's back. As always, Jensen had kicked off the sheet, making it pool at the bottom of the bed and it gave Jared a perfect a perfect view of freckled skin and the perfect swell of Jensen's tight ass. A small moan left Jensen and even in sleep he pushed in to the touch.

"Wake up, sweetheart," Jared whispered. "I'm home."

Jensen didn't respond but his mouth fell open on a soft sigh and Jared couldn't stop himself from reaching out to drag his thumb over Jensen's lower lip. The small touch was enough to pull Jensen from his sleep and Jared smiled when he was met by sleepy green eyes.

"Jay," Jensen said around a yawn. "What time's it?"

"Almost midnight. I'm sorry it took so long but the client insisted on taking us out for a drink after we signed the deal. I texted you about it."

"Mhmm," Jensen mumbled. "I went to bed, meant to wait for you. Guess I fell asleep."

The thought of Jensen getting naked, hoping that Jared would come home soon, was enough to make Jared's cock harden in his slacks.

"I'm here now," Jared said, pushing Jensen over to his back and leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

Jensen responded slowly, arms coming up to wrap around Jared's neck and pull him in closer and Jared groaned into the kiss. He could tell when Jensen came fully awake, hands going from softly holding Jared close to pushing in under his clothes and tugging at Jared's shirt.

"Jesus fuck, I've missed you," Jared said, pulling away long enough to manage to get out of his shirt.

Brokering the big deal had kept Jared away from home much more than he wanted and he realized how much he had missed the smell of his sweet, little omega. He ran his hands over Jensen's sleep warm skin, watching as his legs parted willingly and Jared reached down to touch the place where Jensen was already wet for him. As much as Jared wanted to fuck his boyfriend, He was always careful to take his time and he watched as Jensen's face went lax with pleasure as he pushed two fingers inside.

"Please," Jensen moaned. "I can take it. I want your cock. Please, Jay. I need your knot. _Need_ it."

Jared loved how desperate Jensen got for a knot, his petite body arching up against Jareds, his cock hard and leaking pre-come. He had been with other omegas before he met Jensen, but no one had ever made him feel the way Jensen did, and he loved that he was the only one that had ever knotted Jensen.

Standing up, Jared stripped out of his remaining clothes before kneeling back down on the bed and when he was sure Jensen was looking at him, Jared licked his fingers clean of Jensen's slick.

"Oh god," Jensen whimpered, reaching out to stroke one small hand over Jared's cock.

Jared knew he was well-endowed but when he knelt between Jensen's spread thighs his cock looked almost obscene. There was few things Jared loved as much as pushing inside the tight heat that was Jensen's body but face to face wasn't the best position for a knotting.

"Hands and knees, baby," Jared said, running a hand down the inside of Jensen's thigh.

Jensen's hips twitched at the touch and he nodded, scrambling around until he was in the perfection position, his ass tilted up in the prettiest of invitations. Jared grabbed Jensen's narrow hips, pulling his omega back until he could press the head of his cock to Jensen's slick hole. The body in front of him looked incredibly small but Jared knew he would fit inside, even though it would be a very tight fit.

"Are you gonna knot me, or look at me?" Jensen complained with a look back over his shoulder.

"So demanding," Jared said with a soft laugh, as if there was anything he wouldn't do for his beloved mate. "But yeah, I think I'll knot you."

Before Jensen had the time to answer, Jared pushed inside and he could feel the way Jensen's tight insides made room for him. It was the most incredible feeling, one Jared knew he wouldn't ever get enough of. Jensen might be small, but he was feisty and more than eager to take anything Jared gave him.

"Faster," Jensen demanded.

There was no way Jared would go faster, because Jensen might be able to take it but there was no way Jared would risk injuring his small mate. The slide inside was pure pleasure, the tightness squeezing down hard around him until Jared was finally buried balls deep inside Jensen. They were both panting for air, Jensen squirming and trying to get Jared to move.

"I love you," Jared said, stroking big hands over Jensen's back. "I love the way you feel around me, baby."

"I love- _oh_ \- the way you feel inside me."

Jared let one hand move down around to press down at Jensen's lower belly and they both groaned when Jared could feel his own cock where it spread Jensen wide around him. It was one of the things he really loved when it came to fucking Jensen, his petite body so barely able to contain Jared's dick. There was nothing like being able to feel himself inside his mate and Jared took a firm grip on Jensen before pulling them both up to sitting and the new position had Jared's cock push even deeper. Leaning back, Jensen on his lap, Jared could look over his omega's shoulder and look down to where Jensen's belly moved with each thrust of Jared's hips.

One of Jensen's hands gripped Jared's thigh, his ass clenching down hard around Jared's cock and his free hand came up to rest over Jared's against his belly. They both groaned at the feel of the cock moving inside of Jensen, and Jared could easily hold his small mate up while he fucked them both towards orgasm. The sweetest moans fell from Jensen's lips and when he came he did so without a single touch to his cock.

If Jensen had been tight before, it was nothing compared to the way he clenched down around Jared during his orgasm and Jared's own release exploded through him. His cock twitched, pulsing out come inside Jensen and Jared didn't think he was imagining the way Jensen's belly swelled slightly as he was filled.

"You're so good, love you, baby," Jared mumbled against Jensen's sweat damp neck.

"Mhm," Jensen mumbled weakly, tilting his head to the side to give Jared better access. "Love you, Alpha."

Instead of pulling out, Jared carefully lay them both down on the bed, spooning up close to Jensen with his cock still inside his small mate. He could feel the bulge of Jensen's belly slowly fade as Jared's cock softened inside of him but he knew that come morning he would fuck his mate again and Jensen would once more come from Jared fucking in to his petite body.  



End file.
